Zero Resonance
by Roses Bride
Summary: When several compositions of different rhythm, melody, and tempo but are held together by a shared style and theme a beautiful musical piece is born... when a new piece joins forcibly there is a dissonance that causes all chords, strings and pitches to sound in dissaray and harmony is lost... unless they mend together back again. Nobody ever told Reiji he had a sister.
1. Crescendo

"… _Ray."_

That was he had muttered while reaching out with to her with the last of his breath.

Everything else afterwards had happened as if it was a whirlwind: The Arc V had collapsed on itself along with the central room of the Academia hall, everyone had been running in panic, pushing in between each other while trying to avoid the falling debris, it had been only after roaring an order that the owners of the biggest flying monsters had been instructed to take in as many people as they could.

"… _Ray."_

After Reiji managed to let the last of them ride a white and green dragon he allowed himself to sigh looking down at his broken duel disk and readied himself for the impact, trying not to hear his name being screamed over the chaos.

"… _Ray."_

He did it, everyone was safe… 'This is fine', he thought closing his eyes.

 _._

 _._

 _._

He opened his eyes, just to close them again as he was blinded by an intense light, in front of him the shape of a young woman stood with one card lifted as a rainbow colored shield was summoned on top of them.

"… _Ray."_

"…You are…"

"Nice to meet you… little brother." The voice of Ray – not Akaba, never Akaba – resonated to him.

She was here, alive, and she saved him, and was now summoning a vast stunning bird made of light and reached out to him a smile on her face as she put a couple of pink goggles on.

'Nice to meet you' she said… He couldn't say he returned the feeling.

Reiji still took her hand

 **§**

When they returned to Maiami City they had been imagining – dreading – many, many scenarios, and at least in Sawatari's case he was probably expecting a welcoming party full of fanfare, and cheering; they probably expected any scenario other than landing on his office; dark unoccupied but still pristine and ample, even if it smelt a bit like moths, or like a wardrobe you have not opened in a while.

It was pointless to focus on such details, he knew that, but Reiji's only other option was to focus on that person standing on the room, close to Reira, to his person, ' **too** close'.

The fact that except for some shuffling around, everyone was quiet, it only made everything eerier, he wished for Nakajima or even his mother to storm into the office so they would shower them with all types of questions anything to stop the deafening silence that left him no choice but to dwell on his thoughts.

"So really is anyone going to ask how this is possible?" the question fell like a pin in an abyss and everyone turned to the source: Sawatari, with his ever so misplaced… timing and non-existent tact, was now pointing and looking back and forth in between Yuzu Hiragi and Ray.

The other girls stayed back, but the question remained.

And Reiji tried to convince himself that the only reason he was not rubbing his temple, was because his arm was twitching almost uncontrollably.

Twitching not trembling, most definitely not trembling.

"Beats me." She said with a shrug, and looking at her face – no matter how much he didn't want to - Reiji could tell she was lying.

In hindsight maybe it was better that his mother was not around.

 **§**

"… _Ray."_

The celebrations came the next day, and the next, and the day after that too.

After a while all the fireworks and confetti looks the same, the roars and cheers blend into themselves and impossible to differentiate, he tells himself that it was out of necessity, for he is not sure he would have been able to handle it all: the interviews, the presents, the documentaries, the praise.

If someone would ask Reiji now about those days, he is not sure he would be able to provide a good answer, the only thing he is sure is that in all that time he could never shake the feeling of being a fraud.

They know nothing – and he knows it is better that way, or his mother says – but the feeling remains nonetheless.

Nobody knows that Reiji's plan failed, that he knew nothing, nor that he saved no one.

"… _Ray."_

 **§**

"Have any of you heard anything from Reiji since that last um… ceremony?"

Yuya's drowsiness was dispelled the moment he heard Reiji's name, and he looked around to see who made the question, he didn't expect Sawatari to be peering down at him with a concerned look on his face.

"Not really." Answered Yuzu, who have been in as similar state as him it seemed.

"Sometimes Reira texts me." He said in an afterthought.

"But I guess nothing about him." Guessed Yuzu.

"Nothing too big." He said. "Although if they share meal's schedules I know what he eats every day." He said.

Of course both of them stared at him with a sweat drop but he really had nothing else to add, if anything every time Reira send him something like. 'I saw my brother today' or 'Brother went to another meeting' or the unforgettable 'We went to the park and ate ice-cream today' Yuya felt the urge to ask him for details, but every time he stopped midway to write the message.

Then there was also the: 'My brother says he is busy, but I think he doesn't want to see **her** '

He had a good guess as to who 'her' was.

"So he hasn't been around the LDS lately?" he heard Yuzu ask now that his reverie was broken.

"Oh he has been around, he's just not been seen by anyone outside of public appearances." Answered Sawatari with a flick of his hand.

"Oh I was thinking on dropping by but…" she said trailing off.

"Yeah… its fine don't bother" said Sawatari looking to the side, and Yuya agreed really, nobody would blame Yuzu is she decided she never wanted to talk to Reiji, or put a foot inside the LDS buildings for as long as she lived.

After all she was there.

"…I would lie if I say it doesn't bother me, but… it's not a bad feeling?" Yuzu started twirling a hair lock on her fingers. "I do want to talk to her, but it's nothing overwhelming just a hunch, but mostly I'm worried." She finished

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, besides the fact that he looks really… tired, there is this thing that happened the last time..."

 **§**

"… _Ray."_

 _It was finally over, after yet another press event, of yet the same questions – if phrased differently – of yet more photos and insidious comments, he had made his best to limit his answers as much as possible but he guessed they wouldn't be reporters if they were anything but persistent._

"… _Here you can wash your hands."_

 _He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard_ _ **that**_ _voice, it came from the hallway where the signals and the faint lighting told him it was where the restrooms were placed, yet the feminine voice came from the one on the left._

" _Can you reach the paper towels? The voice asked once more… silence and then some shuffling. "Here let me help you."_

 _Reiji raced through the hallway and opened the door with a not-so-gentle slam._

" _Reira!" the light of the restroom blinded him momentarily, but not enough for him to miss the outlines of two people inside._

 _Both surrounded by light,_ _ **always**_ _light._

"… _I was just, I mean I know this is the men's bathroom, but he was alone and nee-"She was talking now but he walked past her, not even sparing a look to her to grab Reira by his small shoulders peering over him as if looking for injuries._

" _Let's go." Reiji was aware that his hold on him was not exactly soft, but his mind was in a rush and right now the only thing it mattered was to get_ _ **her**_ _away from him, he would apologize to Reira later._

" _Wait, he forgot his-" she started placing her hand on his forearm he turned to face her finally as he slapped her hand away but whatever she was about to say stopped when she peered up at him with fear in her eyes._

 _Up, not front, with fear rather than defiance, Ray was not afraid of him, how would she? She had faced the Demon Duelist not once, but twice now, in comparison he was nothing._

 _He always was._

" _Yuzu Hiragi." He adjusted his glassed to the sight of her, no longer afraid but wary, he couldn't blame her._

" _Um, here." She said handing Reira his stuffed toy – not before smiling at him – and almost ran out of the place and Reira looked up at him something akin to reproach shining in his eyes._

" _Brother that… was not nice."_

 _No it wasn't._

 **§**

 _ ***BEEP***_

He was jolted awake in his desk, not a very dignified position, but it was late and he had not slept very well in the last few weeks, given his current workload and neglection of his meals, he supposed this was his body protesting to the mistreatment.

"What is it Nakajima?"

 _ ***…Sir, I apologize, it nothing of importance I'll dealt with it inmedia-***_

 _ ***Oi! I'm talking to you! Or are you not done pretending I don't exist?!***_

"… _Ray."_

' _You're not supposed to exist'_ Reiji could feel the beginning of a monumental headache on his temples.

While tried – with little success – to calm himself, he realized that the radio line must have been left open because he got to hear several… interesting noises, yelling, curses, and some shattering glass even.

Enough was enough.

"Nakajima" he spoke pressing the button a place in his mind reeling at this action, questioning his decision, whether his forethought had flew outside the window… along with his sanity.

 ***…Sir?*** he heard after some more struggling noises, and he since Nakajima's voice came quite stranded he could only guess in what position he was.

"Let her come in, I will deal with this." He spoke making sure to sound as commanding as possible, even as he could feel his other hand gripping tightly at his desk.

"…But the Madam said-" Reiji felt his eyes narrow at this.

"Nakajima," he repeated "I'm waiting."

.

.

.

* * *

...And so are we right? I feel so evil for leaving this chapter like this buuuut worry not there's more to come from this mess.

This is basically an experiment of "What if?" Ray would have revived after Zarc's defeat.

So... originally this was going to be a one-shot, but the the plot bunnies visited with an idea that promises to increase the hurt in all types of levels so this will be splitted in four parts :P


	2. Fortissimo

When Ray finally felt the grab on her neck loose she knew she had won, for now anyway.

"Consider yourself lucky." The big guy spoke fixing up his tie as if he was such a big shot, as if he was not sporting a black eye or had not been bent over the desk under her boot just two seconds ago. "Enter, don't talk back and finish your business as quietly as possible"

With that he pressed a button in the control pad, and there was a whirring sound before the automatic door to the CEO office opened.

' _Shake off all doubts, launch forward and never look back'_ she repeated those words in her head as she squared her shoulders, raised her chin with her feet firm into the ground, she was ready.

Time to see brother dearest.

For a full minute they remained in utter silence, the huge office looked quiet the same as it has two weeks ago: spacious, pristine, cold and unhospitable, she was well aware that before belonging to Reiji, it had belonged to her father and she could tell that he had seldom changed anything about it, the outline, the colors even the shapes in the roof they had all been designed after the First World.

She briefly wondered how much of it had been a conscious choice on the old man's side.

And there he was poised in front of the huge windows overseeing the city.

"State your purpose" he said without turning as if he could have made more obvious he couldn't stand to see her.

' _Can't I drop by to see my other little brother?'_ Ray had to bite her tongue to avoid those words of coming out, who knows what could they cause? He was tense, way too tense, tired and even looked a bit thinner, it wasn't a wise move to provoke a hungry, tired and cornered beast.

…She had more than enough hands-on knowledge dealing with them.

"I want you to come out of this hell-hole you call office, have a decent meal – detox from coffee would be nice too – and try to get a full night of sleep." she said pointing at him with all her might. It always worked wonders to call people's attention but true to his reputation he was a hard nut to crack, she almost resorted to the Plan B when he started to shift along with the mood between them.

"Is that so?" he spoke softly, too soft so while he started to talk up to her she remained on guard. "And I suppose you have a backup plan in order to deal with all the work my absence will cause in the meanwhile." he said finally turning slightly to face her, one battle won, so far so good.

"Please, I've made my research, enough to realize the company can manage a couple of days without you-"

It all happened too fast, one second he was looking at her with narrowed eyes from the other side of the room and the next Ray was staring right into his amethyst eyes.

A mere foot of distance between them.

"Leave" he ordered in a low murmur in between gritted teeth, fists balled at his side.

 _'_ The fact that he really looked way too much like their father was the first treacherous thought coming to her mind,

"I'm not leaving." ...but he had another thing coming if he thought he could scare her.

" _Leave,_ _ **now**_." He repeated and this time he did gave a step towards her and the glint of anger in his eyes was enough to make her want to leave.

But Ray was nothing if not persistent.

"And I said I won't leave, so I guess we have come to an impasse." She stated meeting his fuming eyes with a glare of her own.

It worked wonders: he was bristling now, his whole body shaking and Ray would not be surprised if some blood droplets would stain the immaculate floor due to how tightly his nails must be digigng into his palms, he looked like he wanted to throttle her and throw her out of the window.

And maybe if he was a lesser person he would have made a run for it.

Instead Reiji turned to the side and gave her a harsh once-over, feeling the weight of his eyes on her Ray realized that this was probably the first time he allowed himslef to really look at her and Ray watched in slight fascination how his hands clenched and unclenched repeatedly until they were finally steady again and lifted his right arm to adjust his glasses.

The movement made the moonlight glint over them giving him an eerie visage.

"How… _pleasant_ must it be to be so self-assured of your own righteousness…" He talked with a low pitch, lower than usual and Ray waited for the inevitable tirade maybe if he could get this out of his chest then he could start communicate like an actual living and breathing person. "To never waver on your beliefs, to rush forward into challenges without a second thought and come out _victorious_ from each one of them, every time." He tore his sight from her again and stopped walking to stand at her back, yet she could breathe and almost touch the awful tension emanating from his whole self.

"...It's not-" she started turning back to face him again but he wasn't done yet.

"But _it is_ like that, how else would you have had the guts to face the harbinger of destruction in all its horrifying glory? To march forward to you own demise in order to save someone you love? To take upon yourself the fate of the world itself…"

' _Ray…'_

She had to blink away the burning of her eyes because his words, sharp as they were weren't hurting her: the memories were.

' _I just don't want to lose you father!'_

"…Of course after such a feat you knew no more, but somehow you saved everyone… including father who be as it may be, however ruthless he was, his love for you was so entwined within his heart that not even your tampering could fully tore it away from his chest….And who would ever object to that? People praise over people like you, they lay themselves at your feet…"

'… _I will never forgive you!'_

" **SHUT UP!** " She yelled to the point that her throat ached, shutting her eyes tightly and when she blinked away part of the white burning rage and was back into the office her hand was raised, his glasses on the floor, cracked and useless, his face turned to the side with a reddish welt marring his pale face.

Ray herself was heaving, her mouth tasted like bile and the stinging of her eyes just won't go away, damn it!

"You know nothing." She spat out at him and he just fixed her with his eyes, unbothered for the red swelling on his face. "…If anything you only know _his_ side of the story."

Now she was the one who wanted to throw him out of the window.

"Enlighten me then." He muttered, and the snort that came out of her sounded way louder in the empty room.

"I own no explanations to you," Ray said still fuming. "What I did, the reasons I did it are _mine_ only! You have no idea what it's like…" she stopped before giving too much of herself away.

That's right he doesn't understand, he will never understand what it's like to be an incomplete person existing in different places but not existing at the same time, to be absorbed and split by a power greater than anything she could ever imagine.

Taking away everything from herself, except for her power and a flicker, a _resonance_ of her final will.

"…You are completely right I have no idea." He said and that simple sentence fell like a ton of bricks on her mind, no he didn't understand a thing about her…

…Just like Ray didn't understand a thing about Reiji.

.

.

.

Shit.

"…I… You…. Things will never be fine between us…" He spoke again, this time his head was held a little lower, his eyes uncharacteristically somber and Ray got the distinct impression that he looked not just his age for once, for actually far younger. "It's better if we just accept it and move on."

And how could she object to that? Saying that they where siblings? That family ought to stick together? If Ray was honest to herself they were only family in the most barebones definition of the word, linked together by a man who by the time of his demise he had been nothing more than a shadow of the father they had both grew up with.

And yet his dying words had been directed at her and _her_ alone.

Ray left the place without making a sound and never stopped not when her arm briefly brushed against his and he had moved it out of the way quickly as if her touch burned him – and maybe it did – not when the big burly guy attempted to call after her, and not even when she stumbled upon a figure clad in red, she just muttered a quick apology and ran until her legs stung and her lungs gave out, making her collapse in a non-descriptive hallway.

"…Ray?" a faint voice asked behind her, she didn't turn to face him though, it would do no good to him if he saw her red rimmed eyes.

No, this particular hallway was anything but non-descriptive, she knew it quite well by now.

"Hi Reira." …Maybe that's why her body carried her there.

 **§**

"Nakajima! I demand to know what that _wench_ was doing here!"

"Madam I'm truly sorry but the young sir insisted that I-"

"I don't care about details Nakajima, if that …devious girl steps into my son's proximity I will personally call security onto her!"

He stepped into the lobby after taking deep breaths and taking his most firm and neutral and unconcerned look possible, something he had not need to do since his first day as a CEO.

"To be fair, a doubt something like that will ever stop her." He spoke almost amused at his mother's assumption that even a full army could ever stop Ray.

"Reiji-san! What happened to your face? And where are your glasses?" she rushed to him looking for a moment like she wanted to reach out to stroke him.

But the gesture – thought? Wish? – never materialized, he didn't expected it to.

"We had a …common disagreement." He simply said, no need to elaborate he told himself. "As for the glasses I have a replacement in my personal quarters"

"It was her wasn't she?! If she dares to lay her fingers on you again…" whatever else his mother was saying it passed right through him.

After all he was quite used to her rants and bad mood which tended to end in a promise of pain and grim punishment on the source of it, often making true of said promises, however Reiji didn't think his mother wrath would stand a chance against Ray's… whatever _it_ was what she possessed.

He needed to defuse the situation.

"…I shall respond on equal measure." He said with a bit of effort caused by the throb on the side of his face, "You need not to worry about it again." he said turning ot the door.

"…It is my understanding that Reira seeks her out as well." She pressed. "You just need to say the word Reiji-san and I will make sure that he doesn't meet with her again."

...His mother only wished the best for him, that was what his mind repeated on a loop as his sight went momentarily red.

"No need for _any_ of that mother." He almost snapped out in his way to the front door. "Reira … knows what he's doing."

"I see." She almost shrugged. "…as long as she keeps her distance I suppose it poses no problem..."

That was the last thing he heard before stepping out of the place, he walked - not rushed – to his personal bathroom which he knew he would find his second pair of glasses, it was dark already, being well past midnight now.

'… _Ray…'_

Damn it, his vision was getting blurry now.

He stopped to place his hand on the wall – precaution above everything. – And waited until his eyesight got used to the dark.

'… _Ray…'_

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

...Well that was quite a thing wasn't it? If you need a moment to process this very vicious Reiji remeber how he was in episodes 51-52 and you'll get the gist of it ^^

Most of the chapter was from Ray's POV because Reiji's mind was like... well look at the chapter's title ok?

Hope you like this one too.


	3. Glissando

"Is this really ok?" he asked when they arrived to the park. "I'm sure this is close to the..." he didn't finish the sentence, he recognized the uniforms of some of the people passing through.

Not too far away he could see a school building: Maiami City's middle school.

"I'm just sightseeing" Ray said taking a deep breath and giving the place an once-over, "It's just so good to be able to breath some fresh air you know?" she motioned to street vendor and Reira felt his belly rumble at the sight of the crepes drawing on the little cart, which earned a contented chuckle from her "See? Come on it's my treat"

Maybe they could stay for a little while.

Once they already had their desserts and payed to the kind woman Reira and Ray had been happy to seat in a nearby park bench watching the people come and go with their lives, before Reira had never considered how relaxing it could, but there was something about the atmosphere that made him feel at peace.

Before long Reira found himself leaning on Ray's warmth.

"Can you sing me the song again?" he asked, and rather than answering he felt Ray shift and lean into him as well.

" _Young little boy, born from scrambles and_

 _Devourer of happiness and sorrow too,_

 _Poor little boy, I found you in the dark,_

 _You lived all alone, now live in my heart."_

Her voice was soothing, like the wind raising the leaves into the wind, or the soft petals of the cherry blossoms, even comparing to the signing birds on the summer did not do any justice to her.

" _Sweet little boy, freed by cruel sacrifice,_

 _To thrive on the wings of hatred and war_

 _Lost little boy, longed for glory above,_

 _Kindness or friendship, reason or love."_

Reira had not been surprised to learn about _whom_ she was singing about, he had felt it that day, buried deep inside her urgency and determination:

" _Strong little boy, whisking freedom and death,_

 _Brought back for his pride and lost himself,_

 _Soft little boy, no more will you roam,_

 _Once you were lost and now… you're… back… home."_

He didn't need to lift his sight to know that Ray's breaking voice was due to the tears either, that's how it was between them; a sort of awareness from one another that allowed them to be understand each other in the most intrinsically of ways.

"How was he? I mean before…" he trailed off, curious about this man who despite everything could still move his sister to tears like not even the death of their father was able to.

"…Somehow I don't think I can answer that." She said after a whole minute and she straightened next to him, she looked into the distance, heartache shining in her eyes. "I'm envious of _them_ you know? Because it's not like we were even friends, acquaintances or even aware of the other until some …force pushed us together, and it was like …" she trailed off either to lack of words or in lost in the memory. "… An unavoidable storm from then on."

"Did you love him?" If he was honest Reira was not familiar with love at least not the type of love Ray described – intense, remorseful and sad. – For Reira love was a kind smile, soft words of gratefulness and warmth.

"…I think… I still do…" Ray said with a smile… and he understood because it was true, the idea of love that hurt you had never occurred to him…

…At least not until he saw how Reiji drained himself until surely there would be nothing left.

"Don't worry I won't let that happen." Declared Ray stretching herself off tiredness and grief grinning, for real this time. "It's a promise." She said pulling him into a tight hug, which left him breathless.

Despite this, Reira was vaguely aware of the flash and the click sound behind him and Ray flashing a bright – fake – smile to the source.

 **§**

He tightened his hold on his teddy bear before he finally made his mind.

"Brother…" he whispered feeling a bit out of breath, as he always felt when he was about to ask something of… pretty much everyone.

"Is something the matter?" Reiji asked just before he was about to rise from the dining table and Reira found himself eyeing the plate he left behind: Once again the steak was missing less than half of it, the salad had been nothing but scrambled and picked over and the only dish he had finished was the soup.

And the coffee, that too, his brother had always been fond of coffee, but these days he seemed to always have a mug if the drink at hand's reach.

"Are… are you unoccupied tonight?" he asked but already knowing the answer by watching Reiji reaction: gripping the table a little tighter and his eyes shifted, Reira sneaked a look at the time on the clock and it was well past 8 pm.

Yet, he planned to go back to the office again.

"It's nothing I just thought that we could …maybe…" he struggled with the words, while he tried to hide the book held in his hands. "But …I don't want to interfere with your work and…" It always happened, Reira's mind would jumble over and he would trip over his own words whenever he wanted to request something …selfish from anyone.

' _Screw that! It's not selfish to want good things for yourself and if it is… who cares as long as no one gets hurt?'_

His train of thought along with the speaker had been interrupted when he felt warm and large hands tug at his own, he had been so caught up on his nerves that he failed to notice Reiji crouched in front of him tugging at the story book hidden below his hoodie.

"Let's go to the play room." He said looking over at the cover: a tree that gave toys instead of fruit with two non-descriptive figures holding hands in front of it.

He just nodded feeling elated.

"… _Faced with two choices, they stared across each other than to the state of the World Tree, when the twin siblings split the fruit in half together, all the sins of humanity were scattered across the world along with the Fake Mother that gave birth to them, the life of the Tree was restored…"_

Reira tried to imagine the way the red fruit would exude some type of black smoke in the form of a black shadow – maybe resembling the Fake Mother? – As the siblings held hands and even if he knew the book cover was decorative he wanted to imagine that the World Tree looked just like that: Giving out toys and smiles for the worlds to balance out the sins of the people.

"… _With the curse broken the siblings were returned their most precious gift on earth: The older sister got back her spirits for without them her strength was an unfocused and destructive force, while the younger brother recovered his understanding because while lacking of it, his intelligence could make him become cunning, manipulative and even cruel…"_

Reiji had a nice voice, Reira had always thought so for it was deep but still soft, even but still rich, and it led a cadence and … what was the word? He had heard it before, recently so because it was right at the tip of his tongue…

"… _But all of that was inconsequential now for they both wondered if the one wish both of their hearts held remained unanswered: the life of their little brother…"_

Musicality, that was the word Reira thought almost jolting in place as he remembered the meaning – lest he forget it again –: the talent or knowledge of music; or the quality of having a pleasant sound, harmonious or melodious.

"Reira…"

He wasn't so sure of the first meaning, but the second definitely fit his brother for he always felt at peace when he listened to him.

"Reira…" he felt himself being propped up and his drowsiness was shaken off. "It's getting late, let's get you to bed." And then the floor disappeared from below his feet as he felt like he was floating now.

He thinks he may have dozed off repeatedly during those moments because by the time he remembered where he was he was place on top of soft – if slightly cold –sheets on an even softer surface.

"Good night…" He said without opening his eyes – right, he had closed them off already – but he opened them when he felt his hair being brushed off, Reiji was now hovering above him, and even through his glasses he could see the bags under his eyes. "…Brother, you're tired too you should-" he started

"-I'm fine." Reiji stated and tore himself away from him, and Reira felt any sleepiness fly away from his body, how could he even consider to sleep? When his brother would stumble day after day without proper sustainment, sleep and working himself to… no, he didn't want to finish that thought.

"…Is this because of Ray?" He asked, knowing that maybe he would shrug off his words or definitely any physical hold with ease but if anything would stop him in his tracks was _her_ name, and it did, Reira felt heavy with guilt when he saw his body tense and hunch over.

"She has _nothing_ to do with this, we were away for quite a while so the work load piled up." He said – lied – still not moving not even to face him.

"Then why won't you talk to her?" he asked, he felt like trembling but he squashed it down looking again at Reiji's thin frame. "…She had to _fight_ for a talk with you and when she was back-"

"Go to sleep Reira." Reiji interrupted and before Reira could retort he was out of the room, the door closed with more force than necessary, not slammed but almost.

It seemed his brother wouldn't be the only one not sleeping tonight.

 **§**

Ray was idle, which was nothing new, she never liked staying in one pace for too long, and she thrived on freedom, action and accomplishments, instead she was roasting into what in Reiji's book apparently accounted as proper living quarters: An unused laundry slash kitchenette and slash break room. She supposed she ought to feel more than just annoyance at him for this or for the things he said about her last time, but she had already slapped him and broke his glasses in the process, meaning that in her book they were even now.

Let bygones be bygones.

Or so was he intention, until she found herself so bored that she was stuck reading some sci-fi book series about a family of space wizards whose actions – as far a she would tell – kept on screwing everyone else in the universe in order to pass time, really how long until a certain _someone_ reacted to-

 ***SLAM***

' _Oh, never mind'_

"I thought I told _you_ to keep a low profile" Reiji said as he stormed into the room to stand right in front of her. "What is the meaning of this?" he said dropping a tabloid magazine on her lap in which she and Reira appeared hugging.

With Ray smiling and making a victory sign to the photographer.

"It looks like a _park_ photograph, although from a certain perspective…" Ray started barely sneaking a look to the picture, not deigning herself to face him or to remove her goggles. "… You could say is beautiful shot of the sunset scenery" Now if only she could have been chewing on some gum and make a bubble blow on his face it would have been perfect.

For minute or two there was nothing but silence, the type of deafening silence that _their_ father was famous for whenever he was trying to squash down some anger or frustration.

Ray was sure that if she looked at him now she would see his whole body impossibly still with tension, sucking in his bitter breaths, jaw tightened to the point it would look _slightly_ out of place, and eyes closed so tightly that his brow would be furrowing.

' _Just like Father…'_ And her chest tightened at the thought, he would probably get early creases on his eyes and forehead due to such habit wouldn't he? Ray tightened her hold on the book, she would most definitely not remove goggles _now_.

She was however forced to stare at him when he leaned over her seat and removed the book off her hands, his eyes narrowing at the sight of the cover for some reason, and throwing it to the side.

"You…" Reiji started after sucking on a deep breath and "…are you just that determined to undermine _my_ position or just love the attention _that_ much?" he asked for once not averting his eyes from hers.

And maybe it was because the bags under his eyes looked even more pronounced this time around, or because his voice came in such a low murmur devoid of any spite that Ray found herself squirming on her seat.

Out of surprise and a bit of guilt.

Ray raised from her seat, maybe they could finally have a civil talk. "You misunderstand-"

"I understand enough, if anything I'm surprised you resorted to such childish methods to draw out my attention." He looked too serious and the way he said the word childish, as if he was somehow outside the classification was so amusing that Ray released a low chuckle.

"Oopsie, excuse my _childish_ behavior Mr. CEO…" she started, not wanting to give him the opportunity to interrupt her again. "…but fighting fire with fire it's what I do best, and the other choice was to hide all the coffee and build a makeshift trap with some coffee beans outside your pillow fort- sorry I meant your _office_." Ray finished shrugging and watched carefully for his reaction.

She was not disappointed, the way he looked the slightest bit alarmed was priceless however short it was as he made a show of behaving all proper and 'mature' again.

"The only reason I tolerate you around him is because it's what he wants, it makes him happy." Ray had to admire that he didn't choke on those words. "Whatever problem we both have it concerns only to us…All I ask is that you do not drag Reira into your ridiculous mind games." He finished adjusting his glasses.

' _Way to hit where it hurts'_ she thought narrowing her eyes at him,

But now that she finally had him here, she had another idea now: nagging and pushing over and over did not work on people like Reiji, she had to focus on compromises and short term goals.

"…Aren't you tired of pretending _this_ doesn't bother you?" she asked noticing how his blue sweater hung around his frame a bit looser than last time she saw him up close. "I'm tired too you know? Tired of hiding in this room, tired of pretending I don't notice your mother sending men over to 'observe' me, of not doing anything all day long, So very tired of… _this"_ she said rubbing her temple and taking a step closer to him, he didn't move this time, good. "And Reira gets tired too you know? Right now, he is no different than a teddy bear ripping apart at the seams from all the pulls." hating herself for playing this particular card.

But he seemed to understand now, and she dared to take yet another step.

"You imply that we simply put things behind, as if nothing happened." he said lifting his eyebrow. "What is your angle?"

"My _angle_ is not having to watch Reira suffer over your lack of regard for yourself." She stated crossing her arms. "You could go and crash under the weight of your own stubbornness and _stupidity_ for all I care, but as you said: It is not what Reira wants"

It worked, when those words slipped from her mouth he looked less uncomfortable in his own skin and seemed to be weighting down his options now, Ray almost wanted to slap herself for not thinking about this before.

Now that she played into his expectations he was actually listening, sometimes a not so little lie could really do the trick.

"So… deal?" she asked taking another step, masking it by picking up the book she was reading before, admittedly it was quite entertaining if one could get past the massive plot holes.

"What would you have us doing?" He asked averting his eyes away from her.

Good question, she thought eyeing the book cover again and noticed how his fingers where drumming on the counter, and she realized it then that he was not just avoiding looking at her, he was eyeing the book again.

"We could start by saying which characters are our favorites." She said finally removing her goggles.

* * *

You may be starting to realize there is a theme going on with these chapter's titles.

Then you may realize the sudden change of tune on this one is actually on chord (sorry I'll stop now) with the rest even if it doesn't look like it ATM, basically this is Ray showing proof of the keikaku genes on the Akaba family :'D also raise your hand if you recognize the tune of the song she sings.

Worry not this story will be finished before the actual series contradicts this little story too badly (I mean I admit the base concept it's still pretty crackish :P).


	4. Staccato

Reiji needed to sleep.

He _knew_ that, he didn't anyone to tell him, – especially not **her** – but he also had work to do, it didn't matter how boring, repetitive and mundane it was, it needed to be done.

But after the third time in less than an hour that he found himself dozing in and off on his desk, he came to the realization that he needed more coffee, except that it also came to his attention that the coffee maker was already empty and when he opened his drawer he saw that all the extra bean bags Nakajima always kept stocked in his desk had mysteriously disappeared…

' _Ray…'_

It had been **her** , of course he knew it, he should have known she would make good on her ridiculous threats.

"I told you I would do it." He heard behind him, and Reiji placed his empty mug on top of the desk none-too-gently.

How long had she been here in the same room as him? How did she enter in the first place? "Really good stuff by the way, is it foreign? Or is it custom made? Everyone on the offices and the lobby seemed to love it," She started to walk around his desk to face him and Reiji tried to force himself to look to her eyes, but they were so much like… _him_ that he found himself staring at her forehead instead. "Fortunately for you, I was able to save this tiny little mug."

From behind her she produced a mug full of still steaming coffee, when Reiji had to drum his fingers on the desk in order to stop himself of surging forward he thought that maybe, just _maybe_ he really did need to tone it down.

"Are you planning of making me grovel for it?" he questioned her, and she blinked, she _blinked_ , and he shouldn't have been surprised by such a simple action, but it had been accompanied by such a …ridiculous face.

' _Too human…'_ he had to blink himself to get rid of the thought.

"...You look so tired that I can't even tell if you're being sarcastic or not." She deadpanned. "I thought we had an agreement," she started crossing her arms leaning into his desk "And you had _one_ lunch with me and Reira exactly once, a whole week ago in which you ate nothing but a dumpling and tea, and then you came back directly _here_."

Ah yes, he remembered – at least he _thought_ he did – It had consisted of nothing but silence, traffic sounds and the occasional request for more sugar or condiments, if anything else of importance happened it was a blur on his mind.

' _Ray…'_

"And your point is?" He said raising an eyebrow and turning his chair around "Reira is not here, I see no reason to keep up the charade when he's not around." and letting himself lean on his chair, it gave him a good excuse to look at the sight rather than her.

Except that in the window he saw her reflection.

Reiji lost his breath at the sight of her trembling lips, sunken shoulders and her hand wiping… something from her eyes … however when he swiveled his chair she had her arms crossed and frowning looking at down on him again, like some adults look while admonishing children…

"I guess I had it coming when I didn't made my requests on a written form, signed by your lawyer." She said sighed in an overly dramatic manner and adding a dismissive gesture although now that Reiji thought about it, she didn't look any different than she usually did with her cocky attitude and self-important look in her eyes.

Then why did he had problems to believe it now?

"Got it, how about a compromise?" She said winking and rising the mug to his eye level. "You can have this coffee if…" She trailed off with her finger in her lips. "…you call me _sister_?"

If Reiji would have been drinking something he would have probably choked on it.

"Hehe, you don't have to look like you wanna kill me or something" She laughed her tongue sticking out, but Reiji knew he wasn't just seeing things now: she was faking it. "Maybe you can call me by name then?"

' _.. Ray..'_

And maybe she realized too because her – fake – smile dropped from her face and a deep frown setting instead, and she pushed the mug in front of him.

"Here's your damn coffee, sorry that you have to deal with _me,_ **Reiji** "

And with that, she turned to leave without a word or sparing a look to him.

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Mother… were you crying?'_

' _I was not, grown-ups don't cry anymore Reiji-san…'_

' _Why not?'_

' _Because we can't afford the luxury.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"…Ray." But when he finally said it, she was already gone so Reiji did nothing except drinking the already cold coffee.

 **§**

Just a night of indulgence, it was all it was supposed to be, maybe he could attempt to do some catch up with the rest of his… friends – could he call himself that when this was the first time they got together in months? – and Reira seemed happy enough as Yuya took him from stand to stand and he got to mingle with the kids enrolled in Yushow Duel School, this was good, he told himself he needed to share more often with kids his own age.

After all he could end up like him; 'hanging out' – as Yuya usually put it – with a group of people he had problem entailing the most basic of conversations and separated of their activities, gazing at the fireworks on the background.

 _Always_ on the background.

"Some fireworks huh?" He heard behind him and for a second he froze, unable to not think back of _that_ person, Reiji saw himself in the need to take a few breaths before facing Yuzu Hiragi.

"I suppose." He said as uncommitted as possible, taking notice of her garment: a light pink yukata adorned with all types of flowers – Out of season he thought, had she done that on purpose? – Plum flowers, gardenias, hydrangeas and marigolds.

"Mmmh? Uh sorry, did I scare you? You seemed so focused on them I got curious" If Reiji was honest with her and himself – something he had not done since they were back – he had not actually been paying attention them, he had spaced out again.

It really had been happening a lot lately.

"How is …everything?" She asked in a low voice, and Reiji had to tear his eyes from her again to avoid unwanted feelings to get the better of him again.

"As good as they can…" He said, rather than the non-committal 'quite well' he planned.

"So I've heard." She mussed and he heard a panicked gasps then which brought back his attention to him as she started to talk a little too fast about how she hadn't meant to intrude and how she just talked to Reira sometimes too and other stuff he stopped following after a while, at some point her tirade devolved into some type of rant about her not being careful and how she ought to be more considerate.

Looking at her like that, he almost laughed at the idea that she and Ray where the same people, Yuzu Hiragi was her own person… and so was _she_.

"I never had the opportunity to apologize." He allowed himself to interrupt her when she stopped talking in between breaths.

"Uh?! Wha- Oh you mean that time at the stadium? Don't worry about it I understand that you were under a lot of stress…" she started.

More like apologize for _everything_ , he though; the situation she – and Yuya – had been thrown into had been nothing but his responsibility after all, if only he had been more cautious or had had knowledge of the situation everything would have been different.

"…you don't have to apologize for _everything_ either you know? It was not your fault, it never was." She added and Reiji wished he wouldn't have been rendered mute at the words, or her voice completely devoid of accusation or reproach, he felt short of breath and his eyes stung… but he was able to keep himself in check.

When it had been the last time someone had told him anything remotely similar? Somehow hearing them made him feel lighter.

"Do you mind if I keep you company?" She asked once more and he just nodded, slightly apprehensive of words failing him, right on time for her face to be illuminated by more fireworks, these ones where the special type that had many shapes: flowers, stars, animals…

…Duel Monsters.

The biggest, most elaborate of them all was in the middle, it didn't have any specific shape; it was flowy, white in color and looked like it soared in the sky before its light died down and was made one with the night again.

But the image was burned into his minds, demanding to be made into the real world once more, to shine upon them one last time.

'… _Ray…'_

 **§**

"You're reading them in the wrong order" He said as a matter of salute, and watched how she had to take a moment to compose herself before looking back.

Apparently she had been engrossed and he managed to surprise her this time, it felt strangely…gratifying.

"I'm not I was just double checking something from the next one, supposedly the twins-" She said putting down the book, her cheek looked puffed and she pouted then holding the another book on her hand

"-were not 'sensitive' but that was retconned in the following installments." He finished almost by reflex, of course he knew what she was talking about, he remembered a bunch of diagrams he had made trying to make sense of it too.

"Ugh, this is the sixth time they've done it now!" She yelled throwing the book to the floor. "How does one even keep up with these things?"

"It's better not to think about it too hard…Perhaps it would better to let the matter go." He said adjusting his glasses.

"Oh! _You_ are going to talk to me about 'letting matters go' or about not overthinking things?" She said mocking seemingly not registering what she just said until the last minute. "Um… I mean..."

"Never mind… _that_ " For the moment at least. "I mean that if you try to find full coherency in these sagas all written by different people, you will end up with nothing but a headache."

"Talking from experience?" She asked a slight smirk on her lips, and she was right but she didn't need to know that. "Whatever is not like I have much else to do around here now that Reira is back at having his lessons."

She – Ray – looked very tight with tension indeed, the same way people like Yuya Sakaki, and …Yuzu Hiragi looked like when they stood still in some place for too long, which made him remember the reason why he had sought her out to begin with.

"How would you feel about doing some … work around here?"

.

.

.

" _Are you certain about this Reiji-san?" His mother asked after reading his memo, a deep frown set in place._

" _It will be a good way to keep her occupied." He said. "Besides is not like her existence is a secret any longer, we will give a much better public image if we promote her as a Pro Duelist, rather than hid her." As some type of dirty secret, he almost added._

" _Have you spoken to the Hiragi household yet? I believe they would be involved in the matter as well." She asked again, and Reiji had to force himself to remain composed, these were complicated matters indeed._

" _I will take care of that, I just need your authorization." She was in charge of the faculty after all and Reiji would never diminish her position in such manner._

" _Nonsense, allow me to handle it," She said signing and sealing the papers. "I'm sure Mr. Hiragi and I can come to an agreement."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Like your secretary or some desk job? Please don't, I've seen the workload and I hate paperwork." She said, and Reiji almost felt his lips tugging up at her scrunched nose and the shiver her shoulders seemed to give at the word 'paperwork'.

"I have something better in mind."

 **§**

"What's that?" Asked a voice peering down from his shoulder and Sawatari almost felt like jumping out from his skin, especially after he caught sight of the blue barrettes and the pink hair from the corner of his eyes

"N-nothing!" He said with a squeak, making sure to crumble the flyer on his back pocket. "Why don't you stick to your own business huh?" He yelled at Yuya Sakaki who just looked at him as if he's grown a second or a third head.

"Uh? Sorry you just looked so interested that I couldn't help myself." He said laughing a little, ugh really if he was so out of the water than he was unaware of the big news then he deserved to remain clueless.

"Yeah, you didn't have to yell about it." Said Yuzu looking as if a vein would pop any moment now. He could have been more annoyed at her attitude if it wasn't because she was the last person she wished to know.

 **§**

"I'm curious about something…" She spoke from her seat across the atelier shop, "Did you choose _this_?" She picked at the fabric with two of her fingers, in such a rough matter than made Reiji fear that it would tear apart.

It wasn't sewn together just yet after all.

"The rough sketch was made by the Creative Design Department, but I choose the colors and the fabrics." He said still trying to concentrate on the current task of planning the event.

"…You sure it wasn't your mother?" she asked again pulling him out from his task again.

"Why would I lie about something like that?" More than anything why was it so hard to believe? It was just basic aesthetics, compared to programming, paperwork, development tests, and dealing with Press and the Directive Board this was a slice of cake.

And much more engaging as well, but Ray was still looking at him from head to toe, particularly focusing on his shoes.

"…No reason I guess." She simply answered looking to the side clearly still not convinced and Reiji just looked down, hopping to see something out of place in his person, but there was nothing, just his usual ensemble.

Either way, he better get back to work.

 **§**

"If I had known they were going to reset the entire timeline to the original trilogy I wouldn't have wasted so much time trying to catch up!"

That was the reason? A simple search would have dispelled her doubts.

"And did you see everyone's reactions, I heard that there are already people planning to camp outside the theaters to see the premiere!"

Reiji stopped his spoon mid-air when he heard that, it wasn't the first time, which is ahy he knew where this was going to.

"Say Reira… wouldn't it be completely and utterly awesome to part of these first people and be able to rub it on everyone's faces?" …And now she was trying to sway Reira to her side, typical.

"For the last time" he punctuated one last time after swallowing "The answer is still no." Reiji couldn't understand why it was so hard to understand, winter was already upon the city and the weather reports predicted snow already so he would not risk _anything_.

He took another bite feeling like he needed to grind on something.

"I thought you wanted-" Reira spoke suddenly looking up from his plate for the first time since dinner started.

"Reira you won't be able to go either way." He didn't like interrupting Reira but seeing as they both seemed to be teaming up against him it seemed hardly fair.

"Why not?! If he comes with us it should be fine!" She said joining in once more and practically slamming the fork on her steak, Reiji just stared at her making clear he wouldn't budge. "Oh come on! I _know_ you were checking on their site for the dates and prices! You obviously want to go!" Ray was pointing at him again.

Reiji dropped his eyes taking another bite, trying not to retort again, but resolving to erase his browsing history from now on, seriously what age what she anyway? She acted like an infant.

"It's just a movie." She insisted.

"Which it's rated PG-13-"

"So? Last time I checked you where declaring yourself CEO by that age!" Ray yelled again.

"He's not even thirteen yet, so your argument is null." He countered fixing his eyes on her who finally looked down grumbling and picking at her plate.

Note to self: Delete browsing history _and_ lock the company's Wi-Fi and server files, he decided, going for another bite.

But the plate was empty.

 **§**

Was she trying to mock him again? Unlikely given that they eyes staring at him now where nothing but curious, Reiji tried not to think about how big and owlish they looked for it reminded him of Reira.

"Care to repeat that?" He asked back after a whole minute of staring down at each other.

"I asked if you ever considered a singing career." She repeated, looking and sounding completely serious about it.

"…I truly don't understand what could possibly make you consider that line of thought." He said adjusting his glasses. "Especially now of all times."

"It just came to me I guess? You have a very nice voice, very dramatic I must say." She said a huge grin on her face. "Uh? Are you seriously telling me that no one has told you about it?"

No, nobody had and Reiji was not particularly fond of the tingling sensation creeping up his neck, or how it made him feel warmer too.

"…Let's just go back to the duel."

 **§**

"I-I can believe you had us waiting for a whole week t-to watch it!" Ray was currently teetering from the cold weather and her breath came off in short puffs.

Reira was not cold, not much anyway, the winter had not been colder than it had been previous years, a nice jacket had been enough yet his older sister was bundled up with not two but three coats, gloves, cushioned scarf and earflaps.

Yet she was still shivering, and they had barely been out if the theatre for ten minutes.

"You talk as if you could have tolerated a whole weekend making line to get the tickets." Reiji – who also had no need for more covering than his light coat - said dismissively while checking for messages on his duel disk.

"…S-shut up." She muttered rubbing her hands together.

"I liked the movie." He said "I think… I liked Finn the most."

Yes, he had liked how he chose a life for himself…

"Of course Finn was great," Ray said smiling at him before adding "But did you see that pilot? I can believe they didn't tell us more about him."

"This movie was more Finn's and Rey's story I heard that Poe was supposed to die in the crash on…"

"Blah, blah always a party pooper, you think I'm not an idiot you know? I mean we could have done without so many talk in the movie and more action!" Ray said punching the air and making some whirring sounds which Reira assumed where supposed to resemble the light saber-

"If we had no talk then how were we supposed to learn anything about what was happening?" Reiji spoke finally rising his eyes from the screen. "Rey would have slashed Finn down-"

"Ugh, I _know_ that, I don't mean that scene I mean why the hell we needed things like the interrogation scene or …what was the deal with the those scenes with the Vader wannabe-"

"They were all clues to his identity-"

"We were going to find out anyway on the confrontation!"

"It would not have had the same impact, if anything we could have used more background for him and Sno-"

"What there is to know? He's a creepy old guy who steals children and sends other people do his dirty job, just like the Emperor, I would have rather seen a full fight at the end-"

"I think the action was just fine, actually they could have expanded on Rey-"

"-The movie could have been an hour shorter."

"-The movie was too short."

At some point they had both stopped walking, Reira didn't knew when for he hand been too engrossed hearing them argue over something so trivial that he couldn't tear his eyes apart from the sight.

For two people that were supposedly related the way they were so different never failed to amaze him…

"... And that guy, you know the one clad in black with the stupid mask, he seriously just …" Ray had always been so bad at learning character's names Reira remembered now.

"…The Knight on the First Order he was certainly a… interesting take on fallen heroes and an…"

"…did everything wrong."

"…assortment of bad life choices."

…But most of all Reira looking at them ending their argument with an awkward silence over agreeing on something for the first time, he was puzzled by how at the same time they were so similar to each other…

'… _Like brother and sister.'_

Reira couldn't help the laughter that escaped him at this conclusion, he laughed and laughed until his belly hurt and he had problems to breath and both Reiji and Ray where leaning over him trying to calm him down.

 **§**

"You and I are due for a serious talk" she said, emphasizing the mood by putting her cup down, allowing the clinking sound to echo on the room.

"Is that so? And here you have me thinking that you invited me over for tea to enjoy each other's company." Ray said, smiling like the little manipulative shrew Himika knew she was.

It takes one to spot another one after all.

"Spare me of your childish remarks, and let us discuss this with some level of …maturity." Himika spoke allowing a smile of her own into her semblance. "What are you planning?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The girl simply said leaning on the table, her smile now turning cheeky.

"Oh, but I think you do…" She said slipping an envelope on top of the table, "I usually don't give information like this for free, but considering the circumstances I feel generous."

Ray eyes the object with greedy eyes, her fingers drumming on the table but she held herself together, of course she did now Himika found out her 'little' secret Ray had no leverage left whatsoever so she had to play by _her_ rules.

"Leo is done for, meaning the company is entirely yours now, the war is over so no threats to your power and position and most of all Reiji is safe and sound. What do you win with this?" She asked frowning at her.

"Nothing? Perhaps, but I don't like leaving pesky aleatory factors running around, call it a… precaution."

"Because _father_ already played you for fool once and you think I will attempt it too?" Ray ask and Himika knew she failed to keep a grimace off her face.

"And you? What do you win playing around like this? Pretending to play at the little happy family?" After all she was not exactly being… mindful with her time. "Does it make you feel better? Are you trying to make up for what Leo did? For his absence?"

"And what if I am?" she said raising her eyebrow.

"Reiji does not need your pity." she said,

"Of course not, what he needs is understanding." Ray countered, lips pursed and a mask of indifference carefully set in place, Himika forced herself to not avert her eyes.

She looked too much like Leo… like Reiji.

"Do you presume to know what Reiji needs? How very… arrogant. I am his _mother_ I know him better than _anyone_ in the world." She had not planned that the declaration came off as aired and affected as it did.

"I do not doubt you… I just wonder when it was the last time you held him, comforted him or just let him know that he is appreciated."

"How dare you… I may not have been the best parent out there, maybe I did not hug him as often as I should have, or gave him kind words of affection, and yes he deserved better than me… but I was there! Which is far more than what Leo or _you_ can say." That's right Himika was not blind to her faults, if anything she was acutely perceptive of them at all times, many of which she had hoped to never pass onto Reiji, at times she had been successful, others… not so much.

But dear lord, she _tried_ , how had she tried.

"…You think I'm going to hurt him like father did." Ray whispered her hand covering her mouth as she said this and eyed the envelope again. "Are you going to tell him?"

And maybe it was how utterly miserable she looked while asking that, or not the awful memory of Reiji's look on his eyes when Leo disappeared that flashed in front of her eyes but Himika just sighed and said:

"You have until after the event… afterwards if you don't come clean, I will."

 **§**

The coffee was back at his desk, along with a bunch of post it notes stuck on his desk with sad faces, 'I'm sorry' notes and the like and Reiji was not sure what to make of it.

"Just to be clear, I know I won't ever be able to understand how you feel, but… if I was in your place I'd hate me too." She was there again, just this time she was practically sprawled on the guest seat her eyes fixed on the ceiling and maybe it was the low lighting of his office but she looked slightly pale too.

"I don't hate you…" He said, and as the words slipped from his mouth, Reiji realized he was telling the truth; he _ought_ to hate her, but he couldn't no matter how hard he tried.

"…Then it's official, you're a better person than I ever was." She patted the seat next to her and smiled at him.

Maybe he was just tired but Reiji surprised himself by taking on the offer and sat next to her… and maybe they were both tired because he thought it was way too much effort to complain about her leaning on his shoulder.

"It's not fair, I'm supposed to be older why do you get to be taller?" She said and the words came off sluggish as if she was falling sleep…

Sleep is contagious, he thought as he leaned too, that was an objective fact and she was warm…

Come to think of it… she was way too warm… no ….she was boiling, he got up too quickly at the realization and she did not complain when her head stumped harshly against the now empty seat.

She didn't react at all.

He hesitated just for a second and shook her by the shoulders, no answer...

"….Ray… RAY!"

* * *

Well... who's ready for the ending... I'm not.

This was a chapter that at first was a bit hard for me to seat and get to write it down, but the moment I got a hang of the mood I couldn't stop... so here you go.

If you're wondering which movie they all went to see... then I'm dissapointed because I really couldn't have made it clearer :P (Also Reiji's and Ray discussion may or may not be based on an actual discussion I had with my sister..)

Hopefully everything will make sense next chapter.


	5. Coda

Sawatari couldn't believe this.

Not only had the event was a 'free for all' with no choice of VIP at all – meaning that his marvelous and great person had to be there to mingle with all the _commoners_ – but it was also outdoors, _outdoors_ which on top of all meant that he would have to fend himself off from mosquitoes and all types of vermin plaguing Maiami's Central Park.

A part of him also felt slightly guilty about not telling Yuya or Yuzu about any of this.

But could anyone really blame him? Everyone could mock him all they wanted about his 'egotism' and his 'selfishness' but he was not blind to not see what the …return to of that 'person' – If she was even a person anymore – had done to Reiji Akaba.

Who knew what it would to do Yuzu? And in turn to Yuya? Sawatari was nothing if not a good friend.

If there was one thing that his Papa had always taught him was to pay attention to gossips and rumors around, and he had around LDS and Leo Corps and the declining health and increased work routine of their CEO had been a worrying matter among the employees for a quite a few months by now.

Then she had to go and flaunt herself in front of a stupid paparazzi – a newbie's mistakes really – and all the tabloids could only talk about the 'mysterious girl' who bare a slight resemblance to the former CEO.

It was only luck, the rapid actions of the PR department and Yuzu's _relative_ anonymity that allowed things to get out of hand.

Once he finally found a place closer to the center of the park and less populated – And suppressing a groan when he found that there were no chairs – that he was able to appreciate the stage and the scenario:

Everything about it reminded him of a traditional Noh play: there where beautifully painted backgrounds – by hand he could tell – the props resembling trees, flowers, birds and even mountains all looked stunning yet simple enough to blank in with the trees around them.

The cherry on top was of course how all of them where carefully positioned around a duel arena which right appeared bathed in the moonlight.

He looked down at the ticket and flyer again:

Both had the same colors – white and black – and font in them, except the flyer had a feminine silhouette draped in light on the bottom along a name of the event:

 **ZERO RESONANCE**

 **§**

Heh, nobody could say that the mighty and powerful Akaba family had no sense of humor.

 _Ray opened her eyes, only to close them again for the bright lights of … wherever this was stung her eyes, after a couple of blinks she was able to focus on the two figures on the corner of the room._

 _Talking about her._

" _I don't understand, we ran all kinds of tests but no results came from any of them... It's like she doesn't-"One of the figures said with their hands up in the air, agitated._

" _Thank you Doctor," the other figure interrupted, the red lining the upper side of its body gave away the identity "If that's the case then you may leave for now."_

" _What?! You can't ask us to leave! This is unprecedented! We need to move the subject to-"_

" _Last time I remember Doctor, you work for the Leo Corps, for the Akaba family, if you step out of your place then I have no reservations about asking for… a second opinion."_

" _Y-yes sir, I apologize sir." They finally said leaving the room with their backs hunched and deflated._

" _That was not very nice." She said, and surprised herself with a croaky and raspy voice rather than her own, probably the reason why her mouth tasted like sandpaper._

" _You're awake" Reiji said nearing her bed and taking a nearby seat._

" _I should hope so, or this is a very creepy dream… I've always hated hospitals." Ray noticed the IV sticking out from her wrist._

" _This is not a hospital is… Leo Corps research lab center." He said adjusting his glasses._

" _Same difference, they're both white, sterile and choose the most annoying lighting ever." Ray lifted her free hand to block said light from her eyes, it was giving her a headache but Reiji took it and turned it over, placing his warm fingers on her wrist._

 _He was checking her pulse._

" _Is there anything you wish to tell me?" He said after a while, his eyes boring into hers with a question, the real one he meant to ask._

 _Ray wished she could drift off to sleep again._

" _It's not what it seems like" What a cliché excuse she thought. "Not… exactly anyway." Ray said refusing to meet his eyes anymore._

" _Where you_ _ **ever**_ _going to say anything?"_

"… _After the show…"_

 **§**

.

.

.

" **LAAADIESS AND GENTLEMEEEEN!"**

.

.

.

Oh no, no, god dammit to hell no!

But there was no mistaking it now, there from the sky the figure of Yuya Sakaki and Yuzu Hiragi fell into the center of the stage, both of them wearing the most extravagant clothes he's ever seen.

Yuya was wearing a bright red tuxedo lined with golden threads and with coattails that had a scaly design to them – like a dragon – and lots of green and blue jewelry that somehow only he could make look somewhat tasteful and a top hat with little dragon – or demon? –wings sprouting from.

Yuzu on the other hand was donning what could only be classified as the techno-looking version of a Victorian dress: her short skirt was lined with silvery beads and glitter and she was wearing high heel boots that gave a 'modern' look to the ensemble, her hair was down and adorned with blue and yellow flowers.

Both of them wore white make up and had their eyes lined up with different colors and while Yuya had a fake tear running down his cheek, Yuzu had a couple of hearts drawn into hers.

Much to his chagrin her had to admit they both looked absolutely stunning, and Sawatari felt his face warm up at the thought, of course he would never put any moves on either of them – He had way too much decor to do that – but it did not stop him from wondering; there was a huge gap between the thought and the action anyway.

"Look! They're clowns!" said a child's voice next to him, and Sawatari notices there was a group small children next to his spot, judging by the resemblance he supposed they were all siblings.

"No they're not, they are mimes aren't they?" Another little girl said this time.

"Mimes don't talk dummy!" The one that looked like the older one said mocking and the girl looked like she was about to cry her eyes out.

Sawatari felt his eyes roll as he tuned out the kids quarrel, he really shouldn't expect a couple of brats to know the difference between clowns and mimes let alone a _pierrrot_ anyway.

" **THE FUN IS JUST GETTING STARTED!"**

.

.

.

They knew, they've probably known all along and played it off whenever he was the one trying to act all mysterious and stuff!

Pfft, rude, they could at least include _him_ into the show, he thought leaning on the grass.

Well, they better give off a good show.

 **§**

" _The show will be canceled. "He said cutting her, and when Ray felt his hand grabbing her wrist tightly she knew she had screwed up, badly._

 _She dared to sneak a look to him, but seeing him glaring at the wall it looked like they both on the same page._

 _Such a bad time to finally agree on something huh?_

" _Please… don't" she whispered. "I thought that we were fine now, are you taking it back now?"_

" _Don't try to play that card with me." He snapped finally looking at her. "You don't have time to fool around like that, and you need to tell Reira-"_

" _He already knows" She said, taking his hand on hers. "He's always known, that why he insisted so much."_

 _Ray had to summon all her fortitude for not breaking under his hard stare._

" _I see…" Reiji tightened his hold on her now. "…Was it always like that then? You just wanted to prance around for a while, have your fun and leave just like-"_

" _Now, don't you dare to play_ _ **that**_ _card one me." She bite out before he could complete the sentence. "It's nothing like that, don't you try to pin what father did on me."_

" _How can I think of…_ _ **this**_ _, as anything else?" He countered and Ray was at loss of words, he was right after all; with what face did she get to say anything to someone who has been abandoned and casted aside one times too many?_

 _If Leo was a well-meaning hypocrite, then the apple had not fell too far away from the tree._

" _Is it so bad to want… a second chance to make things right?" She asked rather than attempt a piss poor explanation._

"Greetings!" Yuya spoke giving a full bow to the audience which managed to make his coattails flutter and cast little lights with the reflectors.

' _Yuya Sakaki!'_

' _Yuya-neechan!'_

' _Yuzu-neesan!'_

' _Look it's the Fusing Diva!'_

"Oh! My apologies where you expecting them? Because we have not seen them around!" said Yuzu making a mock show of looking for someone around her and shrugging, which earned her a laughter.

"Right, right!" supplied Yuya. "I do not know where they could be, but allow me to introduce myself!" He said taking off the hat and bowing. "For my name is Z-kun!" he exclaimed and Yuzu followed suit stepping forward.

"And my name is R-ko!" She said winking at the audience and doing a curtsy bow with her skirt.

Silence, then murmurs where heard, most of them repeating the stage names just uttered and finally Sawatari having enough of it he yelled:

"That's very interesting! But _who_ are you supposed to be?!" When the entirety of the people there repeated the question after him he felt a little too satisfied, only to look at their current 'hosts' smiling in a way that screamed of mischievousness.

The moved to the each side of the curtains only to see a mock screen like those of the old shadow puppet theaters of olden.

"Who are we you say? That doesn't matter right now! You ought to pay no attention to us..."

"…For now, we are background characters, curtain callers if you will…"

"…That's right, we are simple storytellers meant to pass down…"

"…A beautiful story from a long, long time ago …"

"…Here it comes, let us transport you to a time where the world was drenched in darkness…"

"…The starting point, the origin of everything… right to the beginning…"

" **The Zero Story"**

 **§**

" _Must you always be like that?" He asked back. "…You didn't have to do this, you didn't have to do_ _ **anything**_ _, not even back then." Ray didn't bother ask for clarifications._

" _Yes I had, he was my father" Ray said going over her words before speaking again. "…You understand that don't you? You were ready to do the same for your hometown, for your friends, for Reira."_

"… _I'm not a martyr, never wanted to be one…" Reiji tried to let her hand go but this time Ray was the one not letting go. "It's true that I wanted everyone to be safe, but I was also consumed by my resentment towards fa- Leo, I wanted to defeat him, to make him grovel and beg for forgiveness."_

"… _And yet, you let go of that at the last moment and were ready to take the fall, literally." That's right be as it might they were both too much alike for their own good, ready to the 'right thing' at the drop of a hat._

" _It's not the same, what you did filled …father with grief, driving him to his obsession with your memory and-"_

" _He left you and your mother, chasing after my ghost, yes, thank you for the reminder." Ray interrupted what would undoubtedly become a long and accusing rant. "Don't try to act as if your demise would have made_ _ **anyone**_ _happy, you too were ready to leave your family and friends for your own self-righteousness."_

" _You are twisting my words-"_

" _Like you are doing with mine?" she pressed. "We were both ready to leave our loved ones to grieve, but that's sacrifice for you, for both of us right? You don't get to play if you are not prepared to lose too."_

 _The room fell silent after that, Reiji dropped his eyes and was staring hard at the floor, the only sound echoing was the ticking of the clock on the wall, precious time passing by…_

 **§**

Once upon a time there was a lovely princess... Oh, wait, fairytales usually start with the King and the Queen right? Something about them wanting a child very much and not getting it thus having to rely on hookah pooh methods to get one who would inevitably be tied to attract the attention of an evil witch and...

Oops, I think this time we're getting ahead of ourselves, right?

Well that's the thing, in this story there is no Queen, there was the King, the Princess who ruled fair and justly over their kingdom but if there was a lost Queen out there nobody knew.

What is that? How there was a Princess without a Queen you say? Does it really matter?

If we tell you the King was an incredibly virtuous man who prayed to the heavens to give him an heir to pass onto his kingdom... would you believe us?

And if we told you that the Princess was not always such and the King in his infinite mercy took her under his tutelage, being so enchanted with her that he made her a Princess? Would you be satisfied with it?

What if we told you that the King was known for his vast intellect and his obscure knowledge of lost sciences and the Princess was not born but _made_ by him... would that make sense for you?

But enough of wild speculations, you are our dear audience so you can choose whatever version you like the best! Or make up one of your own if you will.

The important thing is the King and the Princess loved each other very much, and they were loved by their people too! And what there was not to love? The King was wise and just on his people and granted them many boons and favors... or so people say.

But I wonder, I wonder... who would ever be brave enough to write down the mishaps and failures of a King?

The Princess? You see the kingdom was very small and all the people got along quite well... which means that the Princess who below her dresses and crown was a fierce and adventurous girl got really bored, so bored that she often left the castle and the kingdom looking for adventures!

And boy did she had them! Even if the people didn't knew too much about her, they always heard about her exploits.

Did you hear about the time where she defeated a bunch of bandits? Or that one when she chased away the Emperor of a foreign land with her father's army? Or when she drove away the pretentious affections of a pretentious prince seeking to become a king himself?

Yes, everyone admired and looked forward to when the Princess showed up because that meant the King would be in a gracious mood.

That is until one day she arrived and found nothing but a barren land, a destroyed kingdom, and an empty castle.

She looked all over the place for her father only to be found with scorn and hatred when she asked around for him, calling him the Harbinger of the Devil.

 **§**

" _And you know? If I hadn't done what it needed to be done then you wouldn't be here." She noticed how he got even tenser and still didn't rise from his brooding but a tiny movement of his shoulders told her he was still listening. "But …I'm not selfless either you know? For starters I… always wanted a little brother…Father did as best as he could alone but…" That's right, Ray didn't have a mother, as far as she could gather back then, she dropped her off as a baby with father, claiming it was his responsibility and he never saw her again, "…his work as a researcher always kept him busy…" Ray felt her mouth parched, not from thirst but the effort however when Reiji returned a tiny squeeze of her hand at the last sentence she thought it was worth it. "… don't worry I ain't gonna tell you the story of my life, especially not to tell you about something you're already familiar with."_

 _He had been right about something though… Ray did like the attention, heck she basked in it back when during her time as a Pro Duelist, the feel like I had people swooning after her and begging to spend a minute in with her, and how had she teased them make them think they had a chance and then act cold and distant with them it gave a sense of control she always felt missing in her life…Until_ _ **he**_ _came around._

 _An unmovable object meets and unstoppable force they say… In a way maybe that's it feel like she had to stop_ _ **him**_ _, because they were both the same…_

" _You were …lonely." Reiji said finally after a while, even if his eyes were still downcast something akin to understanding flickered across them; some things never change do they?_

 _Ray just nodded, feeling a bit less on edge and relieved when she saw part of the tension leave his shoulders…They understood each other better than anyone._

"… _So yeah, maybe a part of me wanted to make things right, and I didn't want to just… disappear again, and…maybe I just wanted to spend a time with the family I always imagined I could have…"_

 **§**

" **EXTRA, EXTRA, EXTRA!"**

" **EVERYONE RUN, HIDE OR SURRENDER TO THE NEW RULER OF THIS LAND:**

" **THE SUPREME KING ZARC!"**

After hearing the terrible news about the siege of a terrifying demon calling himself the new King, the Princess decided to look for her father to confront him on what had happened in her absence.

The only one who didn't drove her away on sight was an old lady, her face hidden by a hood.

"Excuse me young lady... do you happen to be the Princess? Were you looking for his majesty?" she asked.

"Yes, do you happen to know anything about the whereabouts of the K- my father?"

"He went to expiate his sins, after the Demon was finished with us he went seek 'entertainment' in other lands, he swore he would bring with him the power of nature itself to stop him!"

"...Nature powers?"

"You don't know about it? It's the power of cosmos itself… the power of the powerful winds, the essence of life, of the Earth itself! With such power _everything_ is possible… even to create miracles, become a god yourself…"

"Or stop one…"

 **§**

 _And when she saw him there in the middle of the disaster, all alone and resigned to take the fall for someone else's crimes, making the exact same mistake as her, Ray couldn't let it happen, which brought them back here._

"… _but there were also lots of things I wanted to do back then!" She exclaimed finally letting go of his hand and feeling ultimately sick of being prostrated in the bed Ray kicked the sheets of her, grabbing the IV tube to support herself she sat at the edge of the bed fully facing Reiji. "I mean I never got to become the Duel Champion or managed to set up my own Dueling School! Or who knows maybe I would have gotten tired of dueling and would have finished college or something…"_

 _Reiji seemed to look at her anew as if any of those things would have never occurred to him._

" _And… not all of them were great stuff either, like that one old friend I never got to catch up with, or that book left unfinished next to my bed, or that movie I always told myself I was going to watch but never made the time for it, all the new cafés or food stands I kept wanting to check…"_

 **§**

One day, when all hope seemed lost, there was an explosion of colors in the sky. Or so people closer to it said, others said it was a light, others that it was a song…

Afterwards… silence.

The kingdom lost, fractured and absorbed by others lands, or now sovereign, the castle was never habitated again and the names of the Demon, the King and Princess lost in time, everyone lived in peace from then on.

That is until the castle lifted on the sky, flying above the notice or the rule of the newly made kingdoms.

Once upon a time...

 **§**

" _If you would have told me-"_

" _Would it have been any different? Would you have forced yourself to accept my presence? For consideration? Pity? No thank you, I'd rather just disappear again." Ray knows he would have done exactly that, he would have swallowed his anger, his bitterness, his hurt, and his_ _ **sadness**_ _like he became accustomed at doing for years now._

" _So, instead here you are,_ _ **wasting away**_ _because you couldn't get a hang of yourself and let things happen for once? You just had to get involved and now you would rather do a silly show than-"_

" _It's anything but_ _ **silly**_ _!" Ray snapped and grabbed him by his shoulders and searched for his eyes which stared back at her, shocked – probably for the closeness – but they were also clouded by all the things he left unsaid._

 _This was not working, so Ray did the only thing she had yet to try and embraced him._

 **§**

"Hey wait just a minute, Z-kun are you starting another story without finishing the last one? That's not how fairytales usually go!"

Sawatari had to blink a couple times when the Yuz... R-ko fan hit Yuy... Z-kun on the head following a laughter from the audience almost instantly, there was some playful banter between them, moments in which Sawatari took a look around him and noticed them:

Tsukikage on top of a nearby tree and Gongenzaka behind the face screen stage, and Sora helping with the lights on top of it, he realized that Yuya and Yuzu's banter was practiced and meant to keep the audience eyes from the movement of the props and the lights in the meantime.

Was he the only one left out of this? He tried very hard not to feel offended, but it was hard considering that he was an excellent performer... damn it.

He would get back at Yuya in the future.

 **§**

 _Reiji was not sure what to do right now, one moment she was chastising him again and the next he found himself surrounded by her arms, her hair tickling his temple as she burrowed her face on his shoulder, his arms frozen on spot not knowing what to do with them._

 _And the only thought crossing his mind was of the last time someone had hugged him – with him as the recipient that is – Back when his mother told him grown-ups didn't cry anymore._

" _It's not silly" Ray repeated, "It was_ _ **your**_ _idea, I saw you organizing everything, all the planning and the choreographing and the costumes…_ _ **you**_ _did that! And you were enjoying yourself in the meanwhile and now you're telling me not to go through with it?!"_

 _He could feel Ray retching, probably fighting back tears as she continued to hold him close, he himself felt short of breath and he continued to open and close his hands, anxious to do something with them, but his mind as usual in a place far away was going through countless of possibilities and solutions to the problem at hand._

" _There are more pressing matters now, maybe we can prolong-"_

" _Stop trying to help me!" She yelled into his neck, "… I mean… Can you do something for me? Curse and hate me all you want because yes, all I did was to wreck your whole world upside down, because I left everyone to deal with the mess I left behind, because father choose me over you… because all I did was come back to leave you again."_

 **§**

A long time ago... well actually not so long ago, there was a kingdom where people had always lived peacefully, they went around their regular lives not knowing much about the outside world or the neighboring kingdoms.

For as long as they remembered the floating upside castle had always been there in the sky, sometimes covered by clouds, sometimes it moved from one side to another, other it could be months before it moved from one single place.

People hardly paid any mind to it.

Well almost no one did... you see this new land was ruled by a Queen and the Prince... Yeah we know what you're thinking, first a kingdom and a Princess without a Queen and now a kingdom and a Prince without a King?

What a wild coincidence right? Or maybe not?

Except everyone knew this Prince had a father, he helped a lot to the development of the land, he was respected and caught the Queen's eye granting him with a son, meant to be the heir, and then one night when the Floating Castle had been a little too close for comfort... he disappeared.

Thus leaving everything in the care of the Queen, until the Prince was old enough to become King himself, The Prince in question was always preoccupied about something, he was rumored to always looking up to the sky, to the castle. There are other rumors among the people that they have adopted a younger brother, but if he was meant to be a spare to the throne or just a protégée no one knows for sure.

Unlike the King and the Princess they are very kept to themselves.

One day there was an invasion on the land, nobody knew where they came from, and broke havoc among an important event, and nobody could have foresaw what would happen...

Except for the Prince, he revealed to his people about the menace that was the Castle in the Sky, revealed they had been preparing themselves for this for a long time, but now it was time to retaliate and protect their land and people.

He revealed a group of chosen warriors for the battlefield, handpicked by him, and promised that he himself would fight in the frontlines.

That was the last time the people saw the Prince for a long time.

 **§**

 _With every sentence, every word coming out of her, Reiji felt like something inside him was cracking little by little and before the last one could reach him his arms already had an iron grip around her form and when she all but confirmed his suspicions his face already buried on her shoulder._

 _Not realizing he was crying until he saw the tears wetting her hair and clothes._

 **§**

 **I WONDER, I WONDER WHAT THE SECRET TREAUSRE HIDDEN INSIDE THE SKY CASTLE IS!**

 **MAYBE IT'S THE POWER TO SAVE THE WORLD!**

 **..TOO CLICHE.**

 **OH! MAYBE A MEMORIAL, THE TOMB OF THE LOST PRINCESS!**

 **...TOO CREEPY!**

 **GOT IT! IT'S THE ORIGIN OF THE WORLD, THE VORTEX OF SINGULARITY WHERE THE END AND THE BEGINNING OF EVERYTHING CLASHES AND-**

 **LET'S JUST GO BACK TO THE STORY...**

When the Prince's army finally arrived to the castle to defeat their enemy, no, not the King as he had always imagined, he was just an obstacle, a man trapped in the past, his memories, and his grief; for the lost Princess, the savior of the world, the sister of the Prince, thus the true heiress of the kingdom.

No, the real enemy had been fighting alongside him, Lucifer, the Morning Star, he who was born an angel but choose to become a Devil.

Will he terminate the life of his only friend and ally with the former King to bring back the Princess? Or will he risk the end of the world as we know it?

Oh! We've reached the part of the story where a moral dilemma rises!

 **EXTRA! EXTRA! EXTRA!**

 **THE END OF THE WORLD IS NIGH!**

 **ZARC THE SUPREME KING HAS BEEN REVIVED!**

When the Prince was preparing itself to stop the revival of the Princess, something that need the life source of too many people to even consider he stops, first he has to take his brother to a safe place.

They run, and he falls.

Struck on the back, pierced by a lance hold by his brother.

"...Why?" He asks as he feels the little hands strip away from his weapons along with steps not belonging to either of them echoed on the empty hallway.

"Father is right... always rushing to do the right thing... so naïve..." The newcomer voice sounded feminine, strangely familiar and so very weary. "You remind me so much of myself..."

"You are..." From below he only got to see crimson hair and light colored clothes.

"Yes, if he's reborn, I'll be reborn as well, if he's going to annihilate this world, I'll stop him... now close your eyes little brother, you've done well, but the power to stop the Devil... that power belongs only to me..."

 **THE END**

 **§**

 _He_ _ **should**_ _hate her but not for any of the reasons she stated, no, he should despise her for making him come apart like this, the dam he had so carefully constructed around himself come apart and flooding his entire self, but above everything he ought to hate her because of the overwhelming relief washing through him, each tear felt like taking away some of the heaviness on his chest that he had become so accustomed to live with that he had already forgotten how it was to be free of it._

 **§**

"That's it?" Z-kun asked

"Uh-hu." R-ko said nodding.

"What happened to the Devil?" he pressed.

"Defeated."

"And the King?"

"A victim of the tragedy of his own making, died in the arms of the revived Princess" R-ko answered.

"And the Prince, the brother, everyone else?"

"Lived happily ever after." R-ko shrugged.

"...That can't be the end! What about the Kingdom, now that the old King is dead for good and two heirs who gets to reign?"

.

.

.

"… _I tried, I wanted to and… I can't just not do anything, I have to try…" Reiji didn't want her to leave, he realized that now, he should have been able to say as much, he wanted to be honest, but to do would mean to accept the eventual outcome and he was so very tired of things slipping just past his the tips of his fingers_

 _._

 _._

 _._

There was silence among them and the audience after that, R-ko shrugged clearly taking the conversation as finished and walked away chased by Z-kun asking all types of questions. The fake screen was lifted and the initial stage was back except there were two people standing on each side.

.

.

.

" _No you don't, weren't you just telling me that I should have just let things happen? Take at heart you own advice then and let_ _ **this**_ _happen; let me take the fall for my shortcomings and let me deal with the consequences of my actions, let me see the end of this venture for good then maybe you can finally close this chapter of your life."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

A young woman, wearing a flowing dress, so delicate that it appeared made of light and stars, her crimson hair contrasting against it.

On the other side a young boy, wearing blue and purple suit lined in gold and a red cape flowing on the wind.

Both wore mask made of intricate designs – feathers, flowers, stars and moonbeams for her and wind, fire, thunder and water for him – hiding their faces whole.

None of them spoke, they went into their positions, no names on the screen, only their covered faces.

.

.

.

 _Reiji felt his breath hitch at this, she was right because once she left everything would be over, he could go back to his normal life – or as normal as life itself would allow – and be done with all of this._

 _The heart of the matter being that_ _ **this**_ _– being CEO of Leo Corps, Leader of the Lancers, Reira's mentor and caretaker – was all that Reiji was, if it was over what would be left of him?_

 _Nothing, not one single thing, and that thought terrified him more than anything._

.

.

.

 _ **"Locked in battle, duelists and their monsters are kicking against earth and dancing in the air! They storm through this Field! Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!**_ _ **ACTION...**_ _ **DUEL**_ _ **!"**_

.

.

.

"My turn! I activate Miracle Synchro Fusion! I banish Windwitch Ice Bell and Windwitch Winter Bell from my hand listed as Fusion Materials and I can summon Windwitch Crystal Bell from my Deck!"

.

.

.

 _Reiji felt her hands push him back from her and only now he realized that they had been both kneeling on the cold floor his seat laid next to him turned over and Ray was looking at him with red rimmed eyes and traces of dried tears on her cheeks._

.

.

.

"I attack your Bloom Diva with my Kali Yuga! Negating its effect it's destroyed and you take the damage!"

.

.

.

 _Even though they were roughly at the same eye level and height – no, he was slightly taller, or so Ray said – he felt much smaller and foolish as well seeing as he could still feel the remnants of tears rolling down his face._

.

.

.

"When I tribute summon Angel O7 all your monsters effects are negated! I use Lunalight Lion Dancer to attack your Destiny King Zero Laplace! Then I attack you directly with the second attack."

.

.

.

 _Such embarrassment, he thought and from the corner of his eye he saw Ray's open hand lifted only to drop again to her side, Reiji thinks it's better like that for the moment for tenderness has vanished._

.

.

.

"I activate Martyr's curse, when one of my monsters is destroyed I can force one of our monsters to battle! Now Cursed King Siegfried battles against LL – Assembled Nightingale!"

.

.

.

" _Please stop doing this to yourself…" she started again her voice breaking. "…Stop being the same idiot I was…I know I have absolutely no right to say this to you but please… live for yourself."_

.

.

.

"Now that there are plenty of Extra Deck monsters in the Graveyards I play En Flowers, allowing me to play En Moon, En Winds and En Birds in succession..."

Even if Reiji took all the damage, before he was hit with it, and he activated the Action Card: Flame Ball. Ray had only 100 LP points left, she clutched the Miracle Fire Card and took the fall next to him.

.

.

.

" _I… don't think I can do that either… wouldn't know where to begin…"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

When both duelists fell together there was a humming sound like the earth was awaking, the moon looked brighter than ever, birds flew away from the stage and a gush of wind, light, and music almost made people miss the spectacle on the stage.

A figure made of light enveloped both figures, the fall softened and both landed on their feet in the midst of feathers and petals.

" _You already have."_

Only the male figure touched the ground though.

" _The show?"_

The female – Being? Spirit? Illusion? – held his hand tightly before taking off the mask whic...There were a couple of seconds where everything even the wind went completely still...

" _Reira told me you like entertainment, it's never too late you know? Why don't we show to the whole Maiami City what the Akaba siblings are capable of?"_

She took his head in between her hands taking away the mask before placing a kiss on his forehead... She flew away leaven a trial on tiny lights over the stage, then the audience.

When it reached the sky, there was only a tiny spec left disappearing into the night.

There was no cheering, no applause, not even an echo heard, only silence, the type of awed silence one hears when they presence a nature phenomenon, like an eclipse or a meteor shower.

They knew they had witnessed something unique, an once-in-a-lifetime experience that would always stay with them at the back of their minds.

"… _Are you sure this is not just to show off?"_

Something ended that night... Leaving place for something else to begin.

" _He he, I guess you caught me there…Is it so bad to want to be remembered?"_

" _No, it's not"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **§**

 _["...So far people are still speculating about the marvelous spectacle given just a couple of weeks ago here in this very park..."]_

"You still come here?" He asked to the figure behind him still not turning to face her, not out of disrespected, Reiji was sure she understood that much.

 _["...Was it a publicity stunt? Another cover up by LDS? The CEO has remained quiet, neither confirming nor denying the accusations..."]_

"...Those are magpies... it's not raining season yet, but here they are..." He simply answered, aware of her standing close to him.

It no longer bothered him.

"...I see, the other day all the plum, wisteria, and cherry trees were flowering in the middle of the night..." Yuzu said.

Reiji said nothing in response, they were both talking about the same place; where Ray had staged her disappearing act.

"...Did you ever talk to her?" he asked instead, he knew she had.

 _["...I'm afraid we'll never know for sure? This is Melissa Claire, reporting alive from Maiami City..."]_

"...Yes, well... there was this time when she came to my house in the middle of the night, gave my Dad a death scare... there wasn't much speaking on her side, she was asking random question about everything... the school, the city, my daily routine... after she seemed satisfied she just looked at me and smiled... and just left."

"I see." He said still looking at the birds over the trees, they looked at peace if still wild and undaunted.

Like everything in nature.

"...Are you gonna be alright?" She asked. "Yuya and Reira are a little worried you know? And... I am too, sorry that's gonna be weird isn't it?" She said looking to the side, and looked like she wanted to leave.

Reiji felt his lips forming a smile and found his hand over her shoulder before she could.

"I think she realized it." Reiji said taking off the hood of his jacket. "That the world she helped created was no longer her home... that she would never feel welcome in it."

And Reiji was not entirely sure he would ever be able to make peace with that either. He let go of he while saying this and face to the clearing again.

"Maybe that the curse of heroes? You give yourself out for people who may never know you even existed or how much you sacrificed for it." She mused. "...Maybe that's why she didn't want you, or anyone but her playing the part."

"It is a likely possibility."

"You know? People always say that every ending it's just a new beginning... I'd like to believe it is true..."

"It is." He said.

They spoke no more for a while until the snow started to fall, and the birds would still not leave their place at the tress.

Just two lone figures on the park, the magpies and a little hope.

.

.

.

* * *

And I finished! This story was such a wild ride, particularly the last chapter, which I made is a very weird way (now you see why i was experimenting?) But I hope you enjoy the ending of this story that made me go through so many feels and pains :P

A few notes:

\- Yes, I'm aware that it's quite impossible to make a functional deck out of the four girls archetypes (and believe me I've tried) it was just aesthetics okay?

\- Yes, same goes for Ray using the En Cards.

\- Do you really need me to clarify why I didn't write the whole duel here? Aesthetic (Think of it as my 'A wizard did it' excuse :P)


End file.
